narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Release: Water Mirror Technique
|image=Mizukagami no Jutsu1.png;The mirror-like disc is created… Mizukagami no Jutsu2.png;…which reflects the oncoming target… Mizukagami no Jutsu3.png;…producing a corporeal clone. |kanji=水遁・水鏡の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu |literal english=Water Release: Water Mirror Technique |english tv=Water Style: Water Mirror Jutsu |viz manga=Water Style: Aqua Mirror Jutsu |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Ashiki, Meio Yuki, Lonto Senju, Akuhei Iwao, Manami Hanabara,Shisui Mugen, Kozan, Boruto "Bolt" Uzumaki, Chikara Uzumaki, Azumi Sato,Yūzuki,Delta Uzumaki, Kabuki Uzumaki, Junsui,Shizuka Hōzuki,Ryun Uchiha, Kimiko,Sigma Ōtsutsuki,Yuugetsu, Dokuga, Sōgetsu Hōzuki, Kisui Ketsueki,Jinsei Rao, Kanjirama Uchiha, Itomaru Senju, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Kawakami Uzumaki, Arashi Hyūga,Hiroshi Kyōya,Kanrai Shimoyake, Koshiro, Inoka Yamanaka, Oushan Supuritto, Kimura Tengoku, Haru Hyūga,Takeo Jikochuu, Miyako Senju,Izumi Soga, Yagura Kanpa, Suirō Mizu, Ryan Uchiha,Raido, Reppu Senshi, Misaki Fujii,Kamui Shio,Takashi Yoshimaru,Ryuu Uchiha, Ryuga Uchiha, Kane Uzumaki, Kaiteiru,Mū Hōzuki,Shu Yūdoku, Reiko Himegami, Iname Soga, Akihiko Yuki, Gamma Temma, Zenkichi Senju, Seireitou Hyūga, Kaede Meitochi, Chikara Shima, Zangetsu Hōzuki ,Shoji Kengen, Tosikawa, Kurokami Shima, Arashi Toyotomi, Tamotsu Yukimura, Daigaru Meitochi, Kuhaku Mugen, Mugetsu Yoroi, Isamu Youta, Tsubasa Yuki, Michi Hōzuki, Matsu Maeda, Isamu Hōzuki, Renma Habu, Miyagao Namitsuki, Roshi Hoshigaki, Yasuki Hatake,Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku, Toshirama Senju,Kuchinawa Gekkō,Rin Batsu,Yami Denkō, Mikomi,Gōka Hōzuki, Mika Uzuki, Kizoku Hyūga, Toketzu Uchiha, Setsuna Hatake, Aichi Goron, Akaunabara, Jettoenjin, Taiin,River Kohaku,Suiren, Fuyuki, Ur,Yuki,Asuna,Akito Otonashi, Ninigi Senju, Kannon Senju, Ukyo Hara, Kyūjika, Hojo Senryo, Sigma Uchiha, Kaizen, Aoi Uchiha, Shingi, Karasuba Musubi, Raido Namikaze, Reikoku, Inari Sarutobi, Kiyomi Himura, Ryūho Hyūga, Maomi Hōzuki, Doujinn, Ikari Kiteru, Maroi Hyuga,Enen Hōzuki, Nagisa Rinku, Tsuki Uchiha, Shai Uchiha, Mitsuzaki Sakigami, Amon Uzumaki |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The user creates a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of their opponent. Its surface acts like a mirror, perfectly reflecting the attacking targets. By then rotating the 'mirror' 90°, the reflections emerge and materialise from the mirror, where they collide with the mirrored targets. As these reflections use the exact same techniques as the enemy regardless of its , they counter their respective target's attack completely, while repelling them in the process. However, upon impact, the reflections disperse back into water. Like many other Water Release techniques before it, Fuyuki has likewise found a way to empower the Water Mirror Technique by combining it with his mastery of water. While the orginal version only summoned a single mirror Fuyuki employs a variation which allows him to rather than create a new mirror use the natural reflective surfaces of clear water instead as a sufficient medium. This reinvention of the Water Mirror Technique allows Fuyuki to reflect most attacks by using his own chakra-infused water as a mirror, like most of Fuyuki's refined water techniques, this also doesn't require a hand seal due to Fuyuki's mastery over the element in question. In combat however, this technique is rather rarely employed due to the sheer amount of chakra it consumes, and how Fuyuki considers it largely impractical other than in certain situations. Trivia * 水鏡 is a normal Japanese word referring to a reflective surface of water. See Also * Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique * Water Clone Technique